Oblivious
by Ikasury
Summary: After speaking with Shiki's ( ) Personality in March 1999 after it was all over, Kokutou returns to Shiki's apartment, surprised what he finds there. Well, only a little bit... (Shiki/Koku)


**A/N:** there's a reason for it and i shall explain later~ so you can completely ignore! :D

 ** _LEMON WARNING!_**

Beta'd by Wishstone

 **Dis:** i do not own Kara no Kyoukai: Garden of Sinners, it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and the movies this is more based off of were made by Type-Moon.

ENJOY!

* * *

Oblivious

 _"I shall sleep… forever," the pale woman looked out on the city lit up and covered in snow with the faintest smile, "I am being silly…" she turned to him, looking him directly in the eye, "I will see you tomorrow…" and before Kokutou knew it she was gone._

 _With a placid smile the young man simply turned and headed back._

Kokutou returned to her apartment, knowing it'd be empty as usual. He didn't bother turning on the light, simply accepting the darkness and light from the window. It was still snowing and he'd taken what felt like the long way back.

Shaking off the umbrella and removing his shoes he set them aside at the entrance, quietly padding his way back into the stark room that could be called Shiki's apartment. Completely empty aside from a bed on one side and a phone sitting in the center, its wire running off to a wall to plug in.

He was honestly surprised to find the bed occupied. He had taken the long way back sure, but was positive Shiki, despite her ( ) personality being in control, would wander the snowy night until sunrise.

A very light smile picked on his face, watching her sleep.

Taking off his jacket, he set it down to the side, sitting down on the floor, leaning on the bedside by her pillows. He almost wanted to start humming but decided against it, it was too late for noise and snow wasn't the same as rain.

He sat back, staring at the ceiling wondering if he should leave or not. Sitting all night next to Shiki's bed wasn't exactly ideal but he wasn't sure he should intrude. Falling asleep with her earlier was one thing, but waking to her gone, finding her and coming all the way back only for her to be asleep again was another.

Behind him he hears movement, and over his shoulder he can see with his one good eye enough to tell Shiki was curling up into a ball. She had her moments of being cute he supposed.

A finger tapped his other shoulder, followed by another as the two appendages walked up to the top and tugged at his shirt.

He gave a small smile, taking off his glasses then socks.

He turned towards her, the placid smile on his face as he met with her distinct pout; lilt lips pursed with her dark eyes gazing at him peerlessly, expecting something he only vaguely knew. It was looks like that which made him think a rabbit suited her personality quite well.

 _This_ Shiki was unique, in a way. Somewhere between shiki from nearly four years ago and SHIKI, and after meeting with ( ) earlier he wondered if there wasn't some of her in there as well.

Turning his whole body around so his knees met the base of her bed, he set his head down on his folded arms and smiled at her.

Her brows furrowed slightly, giving that annoyed look like she wanted something but he wasn't giving it to her right off the bat. Her hand reached out from under the covers again and tugged at his long sleeved black shirt.

His black brow rose slightly when he realized the inconsistencies. Shiki didn't normally sleep under the covers, he figured she was simply too lazy to pull them back and replace them when it was far easier to just flop on the top and fall asleep. Perhaps undoing her kimono and simply using it as her covers a little, but generally not under them.

She was under the covers and her arm seemed bare, unhindered by her normal choice of attire. He glanced to the side and realized he had mistaken the kimono laid out on top of the covers to be worn by her while she slept. If she was out of it and under the covers that likely meant…

A light dusting of color rose on his cheeks as he quickly put things together. It had been four years since they first met, as first years in high school. They had most of that first year, him following her and figuring her out while the murder investigation took place. Then two years she spent in a coma and the past year building herself back together. They were both 20 and he had told her he'd carry her sins while she had grasped his hand and promised to never let go.

There was a bond between them, a desperate attraction and he didn't know if he could call it love. He liked Shiki, he always had, since the first time he met her ( ) personality four years ago in the snow, to the divergence between shiki and SHIKI back then, to the Shiki that was staring at him right now.

But perhaps the one thing that truly tied them together was just how perfectly lonely they both were, even together that sense lingered, both far too aware of their natures to truly abandon it. Her ( ) personality said he was far too 'normal', so much so as to be separated by others, while Shiki was far too conflicted in too many ways to connect with people, with or without her murderous impulses, but wanted the happiness that came with 'normal'.

Perhaps they were perfect together, perfectly lonely, 'normal' and 'nothingness' intertwined eternally.

Or maybe he was overthinking things, trying to drown out the inconsistencies in front of him of Shiki reaching out to tug at his shirt while she stared at him, naked under her covers.

He closed his good eye, giving her a smile he was sure would make her blush at least a little bit. Then stood up, a bit shakily thanks to his injured leg and methodically took off his shirt, pants and underwear, folding them neatly and setting them beside his glasses on the floor.

He couldn't see too well with his remaining eye, but well enough to notice she curled into her covers a bit more, likely to try and hide her blush. Sometimes she really could act like a girl.

With a smooth natural resolve, Kokutou grabbed the corner of the comforter, pulling it aside and sliding in under the warm blanket. He stayed about a foot away from her, watching how she'd react to his admittedly bold move.

"Mikiya…" her voice mumbled into the comforter hiding the lower half of her face while she looked directly at the pillow and not him.

He smiled, reaching out, finding one of her hands under the covers and threading his fingers with hers, "Shiki?" her eyes finally looked back at his as he rubbed his thumb along her smaller hand. She never really called him by his given name before, always choosing his family name, Kokutou, because as she put said, 'it reminded her of a French poet.'

This must have been very important, for Ryougi Shiki to give up one of her usual habits.

Glancing at him, Shiki seemed to resolve herself to something. Nudging forward under the covers, pressing their held hands between their chests, practically the only thing separating them. Her face was only an inch away but seemed reluctant to stare at him directly.

He could only look as much as his right eye could see and didn't dare proceed without her lead. It wasn't because of how strong she was, because of all the things he'd seen her pull off or the dangers that came intrinsically with anyone involving themselves with Shiki. It never had anything to do with that for him, he just never wanted to push anyone or hurt them, especially Shiki who seemed far too adept at doing it to herself.

If she wanted this, she'd have to take it. He would offer her anything freely, he always had.

And he had decided long ago that this was the person he'd spend the rest of his life standing next to, so he was fine with whatever her decision was for their relationship.

As if knowing his thoughts, she tucked her head in that way that gave the sense she was pouting before flatly glaring at him with her clear void black eyes.

Part of him wanted to smile at her, it was her own fault wanting only to grab his hand and he was fine with leaving it there if that was all she wanted.

She leaned forward, their noses passing and foreheads almost touching as her lips parted near his almost hesitating.

This was the closest they'd been since that night in the warehouse after she'd killed Lio.

He could feel her heart beating with her chest nearly pressed against his, her whole body neatly aligned with his own and nothing separating them but a few small centimeters. Her chest was warm, very warm, but her hand in his, its knuckles against his chest, still held the tinge of cold.

Her lips moved something against his but he heard no words, knowing that was meant as her signal. Probably scolding him for holding back.

His lips touched hers, softly, gently and he realized this was the first time they'd ever kissed. It was hard enough to get her to hold his hand, he never really thought about anything further.

The kiss was brief but he liked it, and by the way her grip on his hand tightened he felt she liked it too.

With consent given he knew she'd expect some kind of action on his part. Touko once referred to Shiki as someone that didn't think, simply acted on her feelings despite holding them in so close. She was cold and aloof on the outside, keeping everything hidden tightly under her odd gaze, but he supposed his boss had it right in some senses. Shiki just did what she felt like.

And it seemed she felt like having him tonight.

But what to do? He couldn't claim any great experience himself and would never question Shiki on the subject. He knew at the very least he didn't want to disappoint her.

He raised his free hand and lightly trailed it over her shoulder, leaning enough to glance down, not that he could see anything. His hand trailed from her shoulder to her upper arm, the one not holding his other hand captive, before dipping back to trail along the outside of her side, felling as her body seemed to stiffen then shudder as his fingers came to the apex of her hip.

Her third persona had claimed earlier to be capable of anything, rewriting time itself or fixing his wounds if she wanted. Did he really have the right to hesitate? She could do plenty if she were dissatisfied with his wandering hand.

Rolling his fingers over the crest of her side, he slowly brought his hand back up, feeling her warm up at the sensation, and boldly, for him, kept his hand going all the way to cup one of her modest breasts. There was a slight gasp from her as he could feel both nipples harden from the contact.

Slowly he ran his thumb over the perk nipple, wondering how Shiki looked during sex. Was she cute? Angry? Apathetic? A smile passed his lips as he could feel her breath hitch and her body heat rise.

Her free hand seemed to finally reach out, touching him along the side of his chest, following a similar pattern his fingers had trailed. The sensation of her finger tips crawling up the side of his stomach was almost ticklish, a funny thing when he remembered it was Shiki doing it.

His grip on her breast tightened from the contacted and he boldly claimed her mouth just as she took in a sharp breath, moaning softly into his own.

Neither knew who it was that pressed their hips forward first, just that one moment they were separated, the next she could feel his manhood at the crux of her hips. His limp knee daring forward a bit while her own leg crossed the boundary over his thigh.

It seemed the closer they got, the more heat there was, and she could feel him smiling against her lips every time they stopped kissing for a moment.

His thumb pressed on her nipple, her hand traveled below his hip feeling what she could then trailing over his hips to the front. His tongue entered her mouth, her hand trailed along the patch of course hair making a trail from his bellybutton down.

His hand seemed to finally leave her breast, coaxing an unusual displeased sound from her throat before transforming it into a moan as his hand gripped her backside softly, tugging forward. She felt that if his leg weren't limp he'd have raised it more, meeting her sex to his thigh, so she took pity on him, curling her own leg around his and pulling it up for him.

He gave a grunt, almost a chuckle against her lips, which quieted with her own tongue venturing into his mouth.

Her hand reached lower, taking advantage of the new room afforded from moving his leg to study the length of him between her fingers. It was soft and hard, hardening still as her hand trailed along his length, lower to find the rest of his manhood. Her fingers tickled his sac, gaining a familiarity of them before returning to his length. She could understand this, something hard at its core with a soft grip, like the handle of her knife. Grabbing him even offered the same satisfaction as he quickly sucked in his breath, a small groan in the back of his throat barely making its way out.

His hips instinctively pushed forward, her hand following the familiar movement, deciding to play with him a bit. Up and down, tugging at the loose skin as he hardened more, feeling as the precum released from his tip making her movements even easier.

He sucked on his teeth, concentrating unusually hard, "Shi-Shiki…" his voice barely a whisper against her own lips, fascinating her in some way.

She pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes and breathing in his short breaths, gripping the hand they still had entwined between them.

"Touch me."

Her voice was just as soft as his, probably more a thought he felt from her lips on his than anything else. But he complied, reaching his hand from her backside, around and under her toned leg, caressing the top of her thigh as he dared to passed the boundary of her hips.

She asked, so he did.

His fingers first finding the course hair he expected, a thought about her laziness sparking a smile from him for a moment, before his fingers dared forward. They first found her precious bud, gliding over it gently as a guide post for what was next.

She gasped from the light touch, clinching her teeth trying not to make too much noise. It was cute, really.

His middle digit pursued further, following along her inner spine slowly, separating her folds and already feeling her wetness. When he reached the base her hand gripped him tighter and he couldn't help but push forward, both his body and his fingers.

Another choked gasp as he trailed his rough pad along the outside of her lips. Simply rubbing, lightly up and down along the seam, pressing lightly as he brought it back up in a come-hither motion, ending with a small flick at her nub.

The sharp intake was sudden, just as was her reaction of burying her face in the crook where his shoulder and neck connected.

Her body shook as he performed the motion again and again, her hand having stopped on his length, too far distracted by what his own was doing. He smiled into her short chin length hair, smelling the sweat forming between them along with the obvious scent of both their arousal.

She breathed in deep at his neck, tensing her whole body as he halted his finger at her entrance. He supposed she was preparing herself, it must have been something she never felt before. As he slowly pressed one digit in, just the tip she made a noise that could almost be mistaken for a whine. As he pushed forward, studying her inside, trailing along her walls up to his second knuckle and past it, her grip on his shaft returned and that whine turned into a small moan.

Daringly, he pulled his finger out, only to push back in slowly as her breath caught in the crook of his neck. He repeated this motion, in and out, slowly, methodically, concentrating on every which way her body moved, twitched and responded to his actions.

After a while her hips started moving, and her hand followed suit, matching the slow steady rhythm of his finger.

Slowly there was a build up, as her muscles tensed, her whole body clinching around him tightly and her breath came out in short strangled beats.

She couldn't help it, having to let go of him to grab him around the back tightly, her whole body pressed to his as much as she could, unable to hold the building pressure anymore.

With a small struggling moan, Shiki came, gripping him tightly with her body as his finger stopped and her walls clinched around it, releasing more fluid then before.

Kokutou waited for her to catch her breath, let her hold him a while longer before he rolled them over slightly so he was now positioned between her legs.

He propped himself up enough on his elbows, letting the rest of their bodies flush, as he looked down at her with his one good eye.

Their hands were still together, hers clutching his tightly as she came down, face flushed a beautiful red as her clear void black eyes slowly opened to see his hovering face.

She opened her mouth to speak but he simply met her with his own, consuming her words with a deep kiss. She moaned into it, a throaty noise stemming from her chest as she opened her legs wider for him, finding as comfortable a position as possible.

Leaning on their joined hands he reached down, making sure he was aligned properly, before leaning his forehead to hers and pushing in.

There was a moment of pain across her face, a sharp intake he breathed in, as he slowly pushed all the way into her.

He could feel her chest heave, her body adjusting to the new intrusion, before she nudged her head forward, wanting to touch his lips with hers as her free hand gripped around his back and pulled him forward, telling him to continue.

He kissed her, moving his free hand to mix with her silky hair as he put all his weight on his elbows, starting a slow rocking rhythm, made only slightly awkward because of his limp leg.

She seemed to almost smile against his lips, curling her one leg around his limp one, helping him again, as they continued this motion.

The most primitive of dances, and Shiki seemed to like him going slow.

He held the pace as long as he could, it almost becoming a blissful strain, feeling her whole inner walls with each thrust and pull. The slow steady rhythm taunting and mesmerizing as her hips rocked with his, it was almost gentle. The most gentle thing she had ever done.

But he knew that was over when her body shook and she couldn't keep her lips on his anymore. Her mouth fell open, her breath coming out in short puffs as he could feel her brow furrowed against his.

Her hand gripped his and he held her back, thrusting a bit more powerful than before.

A small mewl escaped her throat as he continued, aiming for strong thrusts over quick ones, partly due to his leg but also it seemed more appropriate. He wanted her to feel this, feel as much as she could for as long as she could, with him, for once together.

There was a tightening in her stomach as she pressed her chest to his, leaning her head up, her back arching as she tried to hold on, keep her voice down and not start screaming.

He leaned back enough to allow her this new shift, altering their conjoined angle enough to get a short moan from her as he watched her face in the near darkness with his sole eye.

She was beautiful, on the edge and trying so hard not to lose it.

He gripped her hand back, thrust more powerfully, as much as he could trying to find that pinnacle with her.

There were a few more short moans as her chest pushed forward and her head back, trying to find air as her whole body tightened. Her hand gripped his, digging her nails in his and his back, her legs clutching around his, locking him in.

They were both on the edge, breathing hard, unable to discern the world around them.

With one more powerful thrust she came undone, crying his name in the silence around them and her whole body clamped down, squeezing and holding on to him as if he were the only thing real.

With a swift groan and another thrust, Mikiya buried his head in her shoulder, shoving himself as deeply into her as possible and releasing his seed. A few more hardened thrusts and her tight grip on him let him finish before they both collapsed.

Nearly dying hadn't been as painful or strained, but something about it made him feel more alive, even if he couldn't feel his legs and couldn't be bothered to move from her chest.

For the longest time either could only hear their deep breaths, it almost came off as laughter but Mikiya knew better. Shiki didn't laugh, at least not out loud.

When her breathing stabilized and the fuzzy feeling all over started to ebb away, she looked down at the man on top of her. Black hair, pale skin, a handful of big scars especially the one on his left leg, and she knew from experience he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, even if one was destroyed.

Something about him was beautiful, but she couldn't think of it right now.

"Kokutou," she said with that breathy low voice of hers, "You're heavy…"

He gave a low chuckle into her chest, shaking his whole body and hers as he quickly pushed himself up, out of her and moved to the side. He let go of her hand, causing her to frown at him before he nudged her to the side, so he could hold her from behind.

He smiled into her shoulder, knowing she was still pouting, likely blushing too despite what they'd just done. He grabbed one of her hands, and held it as before, wrapped over her stomach, while his other pull up under her head, giving her another pillow.

He could feel her frowning into his arm, but her grip on his hand didn't lessen.

He smiled, kissing the back of her neck, "Goodnight, Shiki…"

She merely grunted, curling up with him wrapped around her under the covers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wishy can attest this is the most 'normal' sex scene i've forced her to read... just saying~

in general i haven't posted Lemons before because i either get crumpled up writing them or i'm too embarrassed to do so~ (or time constraints~) but this DEMANDED it be posted... because RULE 35 DEMANDS IT!

Rule 34 of the internet: if it exists, there is porn of it, no exceptions...

Rule 35 of the internet: if said porn does not exist, YOU MUST MAKE IT! no exceptions.

so, while trolling around here and AO3, on a whim i looked around in what LITTLE there is for Kara no Kyoukai and realized there were no lemons, ANYWHERE, for Shiki/Kokutou... even though this is a CANON couple... they even had a kid in the last move (Future Gospel) so OBVIOUSLY they had sex at some point! Nasu-shenanigans notwithstanding~

so, seeing this, and Wishy trapezing the dirty depths of the net confirmed this with me, i felt this injustice must be rectified~ at least here~ :P

fun notes: this is intended to take place after Kokutou talks with ( ) in the epilogue, as according to wiki, that took place in March of 1999, and when i consider that Mana is 10 in the Future Gospel of 2010, i would find it HILARIOUSLY ironic if this is the time Shiki got pregnant and thus had her kid around the Dec 31, 1999/Jan 1, 2000~ this is NASUVERSE! shit like that means crazy things! :D and since Mana's birthday isn't listed, i'd find it all too amusing if she were born on the day of the death of the last century or birth of the new one~ March would accommodate this~ fufufufu...

i truly do love this series~ (can hear Wishy yelling at me to stop fangirling all over it)

Review! :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
